


Never Have I Ever

by Dreamer_18



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_18/pseuds/Dreamer_18
Summary: Butch and Cassidy are in lockdown and they're annoying. They decide to play to "Never Have I Ever".
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, I'm back (again) with my fanfiction I wrote when I was in lockdown myself. I'm sorry about the fact I've removed all my fanfictions, but now I'll try to post a new time these and maybe, try to write others. 
> 
> I hope it'll please you. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading! 
> 
> P.S: If there are some mistakes, please forgive me. I'm a little French and English isn't my language. ^^

They were sit down on their sofa, in front of the TV. Butch was absolutely engrossed in the tv show, while Cassidy yawned : she clearly was boring. Standing up to go in front of Butch, she was hiding the TV, but Butch changed his position to keep his eyes on it. Grumbling, Cassidy switched off the screen, and the man observed his partner, who had her hands on her hips. Leaving a long sigh slip out of his mouth, Butch stayed in silence, waiting that his coworker speak. 

“ So… As you know, we’re lockdown since one week because of this fucking virus.” Cassidy said.   
“ Yeah, and ? I know you’ll want to go away, but we can’t. Even if we’re outlaw, I refuse to go outside, Cass…” Butch responded.   
“ I don’t care about go outside ! But we could find an pastime more interesting that watch the TV ! We had already seen all these movies… ”   
“ Cass… We cleaned up our apartment, we tidied it, had worked a little with Namba’s files, so what ? We can’t do anything… ”   
“ Yeah, of course… But we have some games in our closets. See, I’ve a Monopoly ! ”  
“ Hurm… I think isn’t a good idea. Each time we played at this game, we finished to argue ourselves.”  
“ Because you cheat everytime, sir. So, it’s your fault.” 

She did a pause, thinking about an activity they could do. 

“Oh ! I’ve one idea ! We could play to “ Never Have I Ever”, no ? It could be funny ! ” She proposed.   
“ Hurm… Okay ! I accept this proposition ! Do you want to drink some beers or other ? ”  
“ I’ll take a bottle of water… otherwise I’ll be drunk before the end of this drinking game ! ” 

Butch laughed at her remark before standing up and go toward their fridge. During that time, Cassidy went on her bed, took her phone and searched some questions to ask. After that, she waited her favourite partner in crime : he approached to her, gave her her bottle of water while he had a beer in his hand. Butch placed himself beside his colleague and smiled to her. 

“ So, do you want begin, Butch ? You’re the most aged here ! ” Cassidy asked.   
“ I’m just a little older than you, princess. But okay, if you desire ! Where are the questions ? ” He laughed.   
“ On my cellphone. Here ! ” 

She offered her phone to Butch, and he began to read all the propositions. A little moment passed before he spoke. 

“ Alright… Never have I ever been caught cheating on a test. ” He said.   
“ What ? Are you serious ? Everyone has at less once cheated and caught cheating on a test ! ” Cassidy drank.   
“ Not everyone, because I’ve never cheated during tests. I was a good student, you know ! ” Butch winked.   
“ Fine… So… Never have I ever… had a crush on a friend’s parent. ”   
“ According to me… I’ve never had a crush on a friend’s parent neither. ”   
“ You’re not so funny, Butch. You are excessively… good as gold for the moment. ” Cassidy grumbled.   
“ Don’t be disappointed, Cass… It only is the beginning. Anyway ! Never have I ever accidentally said ‘I love you’ to someone. ”   
“ Neither… I don’t say ‘I love you’ to anyone : that’s more simple like that.”   
“ Even to a friend you love so much ? ”   
“ Especially to a friend. Sorry Butch, but don’t be disappointed if I don’t say to you that I feel for you. I’m a strong girl, and I hate silly girls who dream about the big love. No matter ! Never have I ever thrown something into a TV or a computer screen, isn’t it, Butch ? ”   
“ Okay, you got me ! I drink, no problem, I totally take my responsibilities for my own behaviour. ” He swallowed a mouthful of his beer before checked the phone. “ Never have I ever sexted.”   
“ I did.” Cassidy drank again. “ Well ! You take these question ? Perfect ! I follow you ! Hmm… Never have I ever been to an adult store. ” She observed Butch when he drank, his cheeks became red. “ You really are a man. ” Cassidy joked.   
“ Did you doubt about that ? ” He smiled. “ Never have I ever… had a friend with benefits.”   
“ You lied. You had. ”   
“ What ? Who ? I don’t understand, Cass… ”   
“ Am I not a friend with benefits ? I’m not you’re girlfriend, but you had sex with me several times. ”   
“ Ah… Hurm… Yeah… You scored a point.” 

Cassidy and Butch both drank before Cassidy took her phone. Butch could gaze at her : she didn’t have some makeup on her face, but she always was georgous. With his last proposition, he knew he was betraying himself, only he didn’t consider his Cassie as a friend with benefits : he really was fallen in love on her. A long silence settled between them and he didn’t know how could he fill the gap, he stayed quiet with a deep desire to take his colleague in his arms, to kiss her, to feel her heart’s beating behind her beautiful breast. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t realise his dreams, because Cassidy began to talk. 

“ Okay, I continue. Sorry, I was sending a message to Wendy. Did you know she wasn’t in HQ, at that moment ? She came back in countryside to be confined in her house. She’s lucky… Hurm… Never have I ever been shy in the bedroom.”   
“ Same. Always I’m self-confident. ” He answered. “ Never have I ever kissed another guy.”   
“ Hurm… What about me ? I kissed several guys, so it’s complicated to me. ”   
“ Well… Another girl ? It could be more easy to you to give you the same sentence but in your own point of view.”   
“ Yeah, so yes. Yes I’ve kissed a girl, even more than you could reckon. I drink.” She complied. “ Never have I ever read a romance novel, it’s so annoying.” Butch sipped his beer. “ Really ? Are you more romantic than I am ? ”   
“ I think so… I admit that I always wanted to have a simple life, with wife and children, these bullshit you know… Don’t judge me, please. ”   
“ Not at all, Butch. I find this so sweet.” A guenuine smile was in her face, she glared to his partner.   
“ You’re kind, Cassie.” Butch blushed. “ Never have I ever received a lap dance.”   
“ You could if you want ! ” Cassidy giggled, and all of a sudden, seemed to become more sexy. “ Maybe this evening, if you’re hot to have sex with me.” She came closer to him, fixing his lips and kissed his cheek. “ Never have I ever had a crush on a coworker.” Cassidy moved back, taking her bottle and siped. “ Don’t say anything, Butch. I can lie too.”   
“ And I know him ?”   
“ What about you ? I know her ?”   
“ I didn’t drink, Cass…”   
“ Maybe… But you should. What about Domino ? ”  
“ What about you ? Yeah, there was the black tulip, but it’s done now.” The man gulped and brought closer his head to hers, dave his brown glance into her violet eyes before whisper something into her ear. “ Never have I ever said ‘I love you’ without meaning it.” 

The young female moved back, searching how answer to Butch’s declaration. Indeed, she knew what did it mean, because she was clever and not too naive. Since the beginning the blond girl was aware for her partner. And what about her ? When he was with Domino, this little slut, she didn’t love their relationship : in fact, she was jealous. A rictus on her lips, she succeed to reply. 

“So… When you said to your ex-girlfriend you loved her, you thought it ? ” Cassidy asked to him.   
“ I didn’t tell her these words.”   
“ But… When we slept together, you said them to me. I’m not your girlfriend, so why ? ”   
“ You’re so clever, Cassie… You understood, you’re only pull my leg, just because you want hear it.”   
“ You’re too sure of yourself, Butch. ” She stoped to speak. “ So… I’m waiting. Say it.”   
“ You first. ”   
“ Never I’ll say it. ”   
“ Because you’re too proud. But it’s not the same thing for me : yes, yes Cassidy, I love you. I always loved you and I’ll love you until death.” 

Cassidy smiled at him, before kissed Butch with passion and excitement. Her hands stroked his neck and his back but for a moment, she decided to break the kiss. 

“ Alright… I also.” The blond gave a wink to her boy and laughed. “ You see ! I didn’t say it.” 

Butch laughed before started again to kiss her, enjoying the moment as he could, put the beer and the bottle of water on the floor and layed on Cassidy on the bed, without break the kiss. They were in quarantine but they were both of them, and it was the main thing.


End file.
